the_unremembered_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Biden (Meme Master)
Joseph Robinette "Joe" Biden Jr. (/ˈdʒoʊsᵻf rɒbᵻˈnɛt ˈbaɪdən/; born November 20, 1942) is an American politician who was the 47th Vice President of the United States from 2009 to 2017, having been jointly elected twice with President Barack Obama. A member of the Democratic Party, Biden represented Delaware as a United States Senator from 1973 until becoming Vice President in 2009. Biden was born in Scranton, Pennsylvania, in 1942, and lived there for ten years before moving to Delaware. He became an attorney in 1969, and was elected to the New Castle County council in 1970. Biden was first elected to the Senate in 1972, and became the sixth-youngest senator in U.S. history. He was re-elected to the Senate six times, and was the fourth most senior senator at the time of his resignation to assume the Vice Presidency in 2009. Biden was a long-time member and former chairman of the Foreign Relations Committee. He opposed the Gulf War in 1991, but advocated U.S. and NATO intervention in the Bosnian War in 1994 and 1995. Biden voted in favor of the resolution authorizing the Iraq War in 2002, but opposed the surge of U.S. troops in 2007. He has also served as chairman of the Senate Judiciary Committee, dealing with issues related to drug policy, crime prevention, and civil liberties, and led the legislative efforts for creation of the Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act, and the Violence Against Women Act. He chaired the Judiciary Committee during the contentious U.S. Supreme Court nominations of Robert Bork and Clarence Thomas. Biden unsuccessfully sought the Democratic presidential nomination in 1988 and in 2008, both times dropping out early in the race. In the 2008 U.S. presidential election, Barack Obama chose Biden to be his running mate in the race, which they won. Biden became the first Roman Catholic, and the first Delawarean, to be Vice President of the United States. As Vice President in the Obama administration, Biden oversaw the infrastructure spending aimed at counteracting the Great Recession, and U.S. policy toward Iraq up until the withdrawal of U.S. troops in 2011. His ability to negotiate with congressional Republicans helped bring about legislation such as the Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 that resolved a taxation deadlock, the Budget Control Act of 2011 that resolved that year's debt ceiling crisis, and the American Taxpayer Relief Act of 2012 that addressed the impending "fiscal cliff". In 2011, Biden opposed going ahead with the military mission that resulted in the death of Osama bin Laden. Obama and Biden were re-elected in 2012. In October 2015, after months of speculation, Biden chose not to run for President of the United States in 2016. In December 2016, Biden refused to rule out a potential bid for President in 2020, but announced on January 13, 2017, that he would not run, only to seemingly backtrack just four days later, again refusing to rule out a potential bid.1 On January 12, 2017, Obama had awarded Biden the Presidential Medal of Freedom, with distinction. Contents hide * 1Early life * 2Early political career and family life * 3United States Senator ** 3.1Election and tragedy; recovery and new family ** 3.2Early Senate activities ** 3.31988 presidential campaign ** 3.4Judiciary Committee ** 3.5Foreign Relations Committee ** 3.6Delaware matters ** 3.7Characteristics as senator * 42008 presidential election ** 4.1Biden presidential campaign ** 4.2Democratic nominee for vice president * 5Vice Presidency (2009–2017) ** 5.1Post-election transition ** 5.2First term (2009–13) ** 5.32012 re-election campaign *** 5.3.1Post-election ** 5.4Second term (2013–17) *** 5.4.1Death of Beau * 62016 presidential race * 7Post-vice presidency * 8Political positions * 9Distinctions * 10Almanac * 11Writings by Biden * 12See also * 13Notes * 14References * 15Further reading * 16External links Early life Biden was born on November 20, 1942, at St. Mary's Hospital in Scranton, Pennsylvania,2 to Catherine Eugenia "Jean" Biden (née Finnegan; 1917–2010)3 and Joseph Robinette "Joe" Biden Sr. (1915–2002).4 He was the first of four siblings in a Catholic family, with a sister, Valerie, and two brothers, James and Frank, following.5 His mother was of either Irish or Northern Irish descent, with roots variously attributed to County Louth6 or County Londonderry.78His paternal grandparents, Mary Elizabeth (Robinette) and Joseph H. Biden, an oil businessman from Baltimore, Maryland, were of English, French, and Irish ancestry.89 His paternal great-great-great grandfather, William Biden, was born in Sussex, England, and immigrated to the United States. His maternal great-grandfather, Edward Francis Blewitt,10 was a member of the Pennsylvania State Senate.11 Biden's father had been very well-off earlier in his life, but suffered several business reversals by the time Biden was born. For several years, the family had to live with Biden's maternal grandparents, the Finnegans.12 When the Scranton area went into economic decline during the 1950s, Biden's father could not find enough work.13 In 1953, the Biden family moved to an apartment in Claymont, Delaware, where they lived for a few years before moving to a house in Wilmington, Delaware.12 Joe Biden Sr. was then more successful as a used car salesman, and the family's circumstances were middle class.121314 Biden attended the Archmere Academy in Claymont, Delaware,15 where he was a standout halfback/wide receiver on the high school football team; he helped lead a perennially losing team to an undefeated season in his senior year.1216 He played on the baseball team as well.12 During these years, he participated in an anti-segregation sit-in at a Wilmington theatre.17 Academically, Biden was an above-average student, was considered a natural leader among the students, and was elected class president during his junior and senior years.1819 He graduated in 1961.18 Biden earned his BA in 1965 from the University of Delaware, with a double major in history and political science,20graduating with a class rank of 506 out of 688.21 His classmates were impressed by his cramming abilities,17 and he played halfback with the Blue Hens freshman football team.16 In 1964, while on spring break in the Bahamas,22 he met and began dating Neilia Hunter, who was from an affluent background in Skaneateles, New York and attended Syracuse University.1223 He told her that he aimed to become a Senator by the age of 30 and then President.24 He dropped a junior year plan to play for the varsity football team as a defensive back, enabling him to spend more time visiting out of state with her.1625 He then entered Syracuse University College of Law, receiving a half scholarship based on financial need with some additional assistance based on academics.26By his own description, he found law school to be "the biggest bore in the world" and pulled many all-nighters to get by.1727 During his first year there, he was accused of having plagiarized 5 of 15 pages of a law review article. Biden said it was inadvertent due to his not knowing the proper rules of citation, and he was permitted to retake the course after receiving an "F" grade, which was subsequently dropped from his record (this incident would later attract attention when further plagiarism accusations emerged in 1987).2728 He received his Juris Doctor in 1968,29 graduating 76th of 85 in his class.26 Biden was admitted to the Delaware bar in 1969.29 Biden received student draft deferments during this period, at the peak of the Vietnam War,30 and in 1968, he was reclassified by the Selective Service System as not available for service due to having had asthma as a teenager.3031 He never took part in anti-war demonstrations, later saying that at the time he was preoccupied with marriage and law school, and "wore sports coats ... not tie-dyed".32 Negative impressions of drinking alcohol in the Biden and Finnegan families and in the neighborhood led to Joe Biden becoming a teetotaler.1233 Biden suffered from stuttering through much of his childhood and into his twenties,34 and overcame it by spending many hours reciting poetry in front of a mirror.19 Early political career and family life On August 27, 1966, Biden, while still a law student, married Neilia Hunter.20 They overcame her parents' initial reluctance for her to wed a Roman Catholic, and the ceremony was held in a Catholic church in Skaneateles.35 They had three children, Joseph R. "Beau" Biden III (1969–2015), Robert Hunter (born 1970), and Naomi Christina (1971–1972).20 During 1968, Biden clerked for six months at a Wilmington law firm headed by prominent local Republican William Prickett and, as he later said, "thought of myself as a Republican".2436 He disliked the conservative racial politics of incumbent Democratic Governor of Delaware Charles L. Terry and supported a more liberal Republican, Russell W. Peterson, who defeated Terry in 1968.24 The local Republicans tried to recruit Biden, but he resisted due to his distaste for Republican presidential candidate Richard Nixon, and registered as an Independent instead.24 In 1969, Biden resumed practicing law in Wilmington, first as a public defender and then at a firm headed by Sid Balick, a locally active Democrat.1724 Balick named Biden to the Democratic Forum, a group trying to reform and revitalize the state party,37 and Biden switched his registration to Democratic.24 Biden also started his own firm, Biden and Walsh.17 Corporate law, however, did not appeal to him and criminal law did not pay well.12 He supplemented his income by managing properties.38 Later in 1969, Biden ran as a Democrat for the New Castle County Council on a liberal platform that included support for public housing in the suburban area.17 He won by a solid, two-thousand vote margin in the usually Republican district and in a bad year for Democrats in the state.1739 Even before taking his seat, he was already talking about running for the U.S. Senate in a couple of years.39 Biden served on the County Council from 1970 to 197229 while continuing his private law practice.40 Among issues he addressed on the council was his opposition to large highway projects that might disrupt Wilmington neighborhoods, including those related to Interstate 95.41 United States Senator Election and tragedy; recovery and new family Biden's entry into the 1972 U.S. Senate election in Delaware presented a unique circumstance. Longtime Delaware political figure and Republican incumbent Senator J. Caleb Boggs was considering retirement, which would likely have left U.S. Representative Pete du Pont and Wilmington Mayor Harry G. Haskell Jr. in a divisive primary fight. To avoid that, U.S. President Richard M. Nixon helped convince Boggs to run again with full party support.42 No other Democrat wanted to run against Boggs.17 Biden's campaign had virtually no money and was given no chance of winning.12 It was managed by his sister Valerie Biden Owens (who would go on to manage his future campaigns as well) and staffed by other members of his family, and relied upon handed-out newsprint position papers and meeting voters face-to-face;43 the small size of the state and lack of a major media market made the approach feasible.38 Biden did receive some assistance from the AFL-CIO and Democratic pollster Patrick Caddell.17 Biden's campaign issues focused on withdrawal from Vietnam, the environment, civil rights, mass transit, more equitable taxation, health care, the public's dissatisfaction with politics-as-usual, and "change".1743 During the summer, Biden trailed by almost 30 percentage points,17 but his energy level, his attractive young family, and his ability to connect with voters' emotions gave the surging Biden an advantage over the ready-to-retire Boggs.14 Biden won the November 7, 1972, election in an upset by a margin of 3,162 votes.43 On December 18, 1972, a few weeks after the election, Biden's wife and one-year-old daughter Naomi were killed in an automobile accident while Christmas shopping in Hockessin, Delaware.20 Neilia Biden's station wagon was hit by a tractor-trailer as she pulled out from an intersection; the truck driver was cleared of any wrongdoing.441 Biden's sons Beau and Hunter survived the accident and were taken to the hospital in fair condition, Beau with a broken leg and other wounds, and Hunter with a minor skull fracture and other head injuries.46 Doctors soon said both would make full recoveries.47 Biden considered resigning to care for them,14 but was persuaded not to by Senate Majority Leader Mike Mansfield.48 Drawer of chamber desk XCI occupied by Biden in the U.S. Senate. Note signature at upper center inside of drawer. President John F. Kennedy once occupied the desk in the U.S. Senate.49 Joe Biden met his second wife, Jill (here seen dancing together in 2009), in 1975 and they married in 1977. Biden was sworn into office on January 5, 1973, by Francis R. Valeo, the Secretary of the Senate in a small chapel at the Delaware Division of the Wilmington Medical Center.4650 Beau was wheeled in with his leg still in traction; Hunter, who had already been released, was also there, as were other members of the extended family.4650 Witnesses and television cameras were also present and the event received national attention.4650 At age 30 (the minimum age required to hold the office), Biden became the sixth-youngest senator in U.S. history, and one of only 18 senators who took office before reaching the age of 31.5152 But the accident left him filled with both anger and religious doubt: "I liked to around seedy neighborhoods at night when I thought there was a better chance of finding a fight ... I had not known I was capable of such rage ... I felt God had played a horrible trick on me."53 To be at home every day for his young sons,54 Biden began the practice of commuting every day by Amtrak train for 1½ hours each way from his home in the Wilmington suburbs to Washington, D.C., which he continued to do throughout his Senate career.14 In the aftermath of the accident, he had trouble focusing on work, and appeared to just go through the motions of being a senator. In his memoirs, Biden notes that staffers were taking bets on how long he would last.2355 A single father for five years, Biden left standing orders that he be interrupted in the Senate at any time if his sons called.48 In remembrance of his wife and daughter, Biden does not work on December 18, the anniversary of the accident.56 Biden's elder son, Beau, became Delaware Attorney General and an Army Judge Advocate who served in Iraq;57 his younger son, Hunter, became a Washington attorney and lobbyist.58 On May 30, 2015, Beau died at the age of 46 after a two-year battle with brain cancer.5960 At the time of his death, Beau had been widely seen as the frontrunner to be the Democratic nominee for Governor of Delaware in 2016.6162 In 1975, Biden met Jill Tracy Jacobs, who grew up in Willow Grove, Pennsylvania, and would become a teacher in Delaware.63They had met on a blind date arranged by Biden's brother, although it turned out that Biden had already noticed a photograph of her earlier in an advertisement for a local park in Wilmington, Delaware.63 Biden would credit her with renewing his interest in both politics and life.64 On June 17, 1977, Biden and Jacobs were married by a Catholic priest at the Chapel at the United Nations in New York.2265 Jill Biden has a bachelor's degree from the University of Delaware; two master's degrees, one from West Chester University, and one Villanova University; and a doctorate in education from the University of Delaware.63 They have one daughter together, Ashley Blazer (born 1981),20 who became a social worker and staffer at the Delaware Department of Services for Children, Youth, and Their Families.66 Biden and his wife are Roman Catholics and regularly attend Mass at St. Joseph's on the Brandywine in Greenville, Delaware.67 Early Senate activities Biden with President Jimmy Carter in the Oval Office During his first years in the Senate, Biden focused on legislation regarding consumer-protection and environmental issues and called for greater accountability on the part of government.68 In mid-1974, freshman Senator Biden was named one of the 200 Faces for the Future by Time magazine, in a profile that mentioned what had happened to his family and characterized Biden as "self-confident" and "compulsively ambitious".68 Biden became ranking minority member of the U.S. Senate Committee on the Judiciary in 1981. In 1984, he was Democratic floor manager for the successful passage of the Comprehensive Crime Control Act; civil libertarians praised him for modifying some of the Act's provisions, and it was his most important legislative accomplishment at that point in time.69Biden first considered running for president in that year, after he gained notice for giving speeches to party audiences that simultaneously scolded and encouraged Democrats.70 Senator Biden, Senator Frank Church and President of Egypt Anwar el-Sadat after signing Egyptian–Israeli Peace Treaty, 1979 Regarding foreign policy, during his first decade in the Senate, Biden focused on arms control issues.7172 In response to the refusal of the U.S. Congress to ratify the SALT II Treaty signed in 1979 by Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev and President Jimmy Carter, Biden took the initiative to meet the Soviet Foreign Minister Andrei Gromyko, educated him about American concerns and interests, and secured several changes to address objections of the Foreign Relations Committee.73 When the Reagan administration wanted to interpret the 1972 SALT I Treaty loosely in order to allow the Strategic Defense Initiative to proceed, Biden argued for strict adherence to the treaty's terms.71 Biden clashed again with the Reagan administration in 1986 over economic sanctions against South Africa;72 he received considerable attention when he excoriated Secretary of State George P. Shultz at a Senate hearing because of the administration's support of that country, which continued to practice the apartheid system.24 1988 presidential campaign Main article: Joe Biden presidential campaign, 1988 Biden's 1988 campaign logo Biden ran for the 1988 Democratic presidential nomination, formally declaring his candidacy at the Wilmington train station on June 9, 1987.74He was attempting to become the youngest president since John F. Kennedy.24 When the campaign began, Biden was considered a potentially strong candidate because of his moderate image, his speaking ability on the stump, his appeal to Baby Boomers, his high-profile position as chair of the Senate Judiciary Committee at the upcoming Robert Bork Supreme Court nomination hearings, and his fundraising appeal.7576 He raised $1.7 million in the first quarter of 1987, more than any other candidate.7576 By August 1987, Biden's campaign, whose messaging was confused due to staff rivalries,77 had begun to lag behind those of Michael Dukakis and Dick Gephardt,75 although he had still raised more funds than all candidates but Dukakis, and was seeing an upturn in Iowa polls.7678 In September 1987, the campaign ran into trouble when he was accused of plagiarizing a speech that had been made earlier that year by Neil Kinnock, leader of the British Labour Party.79 Kinnock's speech included the lines: While Biden's speech included the lines: Biden had in fact cited Kinnock as the source for the formulation on previous occasions.8081 But he made no reference to the original source at the August 23 Democratic debate at the Iowa State Fair being reported on,82 nor in an August 26 interview for the National Education Association.81 Moreover, while political speeches often appropriate ideas and language from each other, Biden's use came under more scrutiny because he fabricated aspects of his own family's background in order to match Kinnock's.1483 Biden was soon found to have earlier that year lifted passages from a 1967 speech by Robert F. Kennedy (for which Biden aides took the blame) and a short phrase from the 1961 inaugural address of John F. Kennedy, and in two prior years to have done the same with a 1976 passage from Hubert H. Humphrey.84 A few days later, Biden's plagiarism incident in law school came to public light.27 Video was also released showing that when earlier questioned by a New Hampshire resident about his grades in law school, Biden had stated that he had graduated in the "top half" of his class, that he had attended law school on a full scholarship, and that he had received three degrees in college,2685 each of which was untrue or exaggerations of his actual record.26 The Kinnock and school revelations were magnified by the limited amount of other news about the nomination race at the time,86 when most of the public were not yet paying attention to any of the campaigns; Biden thus fell into what The Washington Post writer Paul Taylor described as that year's trend, a "trial by media ordeal".87 Biden lacked a strong demographic or political group of support to help him survive the crisis.7888 He withdrew from the nomination race on September 23, 1987, saying his candidacy had been overrun by "the exaggerated shadow" of his past mistakes.89 After Biden withdrew from the race, it was revealed that the Dukakis campaign had secretly made a video highlighting the Biden–Kinnock comparison and distributed it to news outlets.90 Later in 1987, the Delaware Supreme Court's Board of Professional Responsibility cleared Biden of the law school plagiarism charges regarding his standing as a lawyer, saying Biden had "not violated any rules".91 In February 1988, after suffering from several episodes of increasingly severe neck pain, Biden was taken by long-distance ambulance to Walter Reed Army Medical Center and given lifesaving surgery to correct an intracranial berry aneurysm that had begun leaking;9293 the situation was serious enough that a priest had administered last rites at the hospital.94 While recuperating, he suffered a pulmonary embolism, which represented a major complication.93 Another operation to repair a second aneurysm, which had caused no symptoms but was also at risk from bursting, was performed in May 1988.9395 The hospitalization and recovery kept Biden from his duties in the U.S. Senate for seven months.56 Biden has had no recurrences or effects from the aneurysms since then.93 In retrospect, Biden's family came to believe that the early end to his presidential campaign had been a blessing in disguise, for had he still been campaigning in the midst of the primaries in early 1988, he might well have not have stopped to seek medical attention and the condition might have become unsurvivable.96 Judiciary Committee Joe Biden, U.S. Senate photo Biden was a long-time member of the U.S. Senate Committee on the Judiciary. He chaired it from 1987 until 1995 and he served as ranking minority member on it from 1981 until 1987 and again from 1995 until 1997. While chairman, Biden presided over the two most contentious U.S. Supreme Court confirmation hearings in history, those for Robert Bork in 1987 and Clarence Thomas in 1991.14 In the Bork hearings, Biden stated his opposition to Bork soon after the nomination, reversing an approval in an interview of a hypothetical Bork nomination he had made the previous year and angering conservatives who thought he could not conduct the hearings dispassionately.97 At the close, Biden won praise for conducting the proceedings fairly and with good humor and courage, as his 1988 presidential campaign collapsed in the middle of the hearings.9798 Rejecting some of the less intellectually honest arguments that other Bork opponents were making,14 Biden framed his discussion around the belief that the U.S. Constitution provides rights to liberty and privacy that extend beyond those explicitly enumerated in the text, and that Bork's strong originalism was ideologically incompatible with that view.98 Bork's nomination was rejected in the committee by a 9–5 vote,98 and then rejected in the full Senate by a 58–42 margin.99 In the Thomas hearings, Biden's questions on constitutional issues were often long and convoluted, sometimes such that Thomas forgot the question being asked.100 Viewers of the high-profile hearings were often annoyed by Biden's style.101 Thomas later wrote that despite earlier private assurances from the senator, Biden's questions had been akin to a beanball.102 The nomination came out of the committee without a recommendation, with Biden opposed.14 In part due to his own bad experiences in 1987 with his presidential campaign, Biden was reluctant to let personal matters enter into the hearings.100 Biden initially shared with committee, but not the public, Anita Hill's sexual harassment charges, on the grounds she was not yet willing to testify.14 After she did, Biden did not permit other witnesses to testify further on her behalf, such as Angela Wright (who made a similar charge) and experts on harassment.103 Biden said he was striving to preserve Thomas's right to privacy and the decency of the hearings.100103 The nomination was approved by a 52–48 vote in the full Senate, with Biden again opposed.14 During and afterwards, Biden was strongly criticized by liberal legal groups and women's groups for having mishandled the hearings and having not done enough to support Hill.103 Biden subsequently sought out women to serve on the Judiciary Committee and emphasized women's issues in the committee's legislative agenda.14 Joe Biden at the World Economic Forum in Jordan in 2003 Biden was involved in crafting many federal crime laws. He spearheaded the Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act of 1994, also known as the Biden Crime Law, which included the Federal Assault Weapons Ban, which expired in 2004 after its ten-year sunset period and was not renewed.104105 It also included the landmark Violence Against Women Act (VAWA), which contains a broad array of measures to combat domestic violence.106 In 2000, the Supreme Court ruled in United States v. Morrison that the section of VAWA allowing a federal civil remedy for victims of gender-motivated violence exceeded Congress's authority and therefore was unconstitutional.107 Congress reauthorized VAWA in 2000 and 2005.108 Biden has said, "I consider the Violence Against Women Act the single most significant legislation that I've crafted during my 35-year tenure in the Senate."109 In 2004 and 2005, Biden enlisted major American technology companies in diagnosing the problems of the Austin, Texas-based National Domestic Violence Hotline, and to donate equipment and expertise to it in a successful effort to improve its services.110111 Biden was critical of the actions of Independent Counsel Kenneth Starr during the 1990s Whitewater controversy and Lewinsky scandal investigations, and said "it's going to be a cold day in hell" before another Independent Counsel is granted the same powers.112 Biden voted to acquit on both charges during the impeachment of President Clinton.113 As chairman of the International Narcotics Control Caucus, Biden wrote the laws that created the U.S. "Drug Czar", who oversees and coordinates national drug control policy. In April 2003, he introduced the controversial Reducing Americans' Vulnerability to Ecstasy Act, also known as the RAVE Act. He continued to work to stop the spread of "date rape drugs" such as flunitrazepam, and drugs such as Ecstasy and Ketamine. In 2004, he worked to pass a bill outlawing steroids like androstenedione, the drug used by many baseball players.14 Biden's "Kids 2000" legislation established a public/private partnership to provide computer centers, teachers, Internet access, and technical training to young people, particularly to low-income and at-risk youth.114 Foreign Relations Committee Biden was also a long-time member of the U.S. Senate Committee on Foreign Relations. In 1997, he became the ranking minority member and chaired the committee in January 2001 and from June 2001 through 2003. When Democrats re-took control of the Senate following the 2006 elections, Biden again assumed the top spot on the committee in 2007.115 Biden was generally a liberal internationalist in foreign policy.71116 He collaborated effectively with important Republican Senate figures such as Richard Lugar and Jesse Helms and sometimes went against elements of his own party.115116 Biden was also co-chairman of the NATO Observer Group in the Senate.117 A partial list covering this time showed Biden meeting with some 150 leaders from nearly 60 countries and international organizations.118 Biden held frequent hearings as chairman of the committee, as well as holding many subcommittee hearings during the three times he chaired the Subcommittee on European Affairs.71 Senator Biden travels with President Clinton and other officials to Bosnia in 1997 Biden became interested in the Yugoslav Wars after hearing about Serbian abuses during the Croatian War of Independence in 1991.71 Once the Bosnian War broke out, Biden was among the first to call for the "lift and strike" policy of lifting the arms embargo, training Bosnian Muslims and supporting them with NATO air strikes, and investigating war crimes.71115 Both the George H. W. Bush administration and Clinton administration were reluctant to implement the policy, fearing Balkan entanglement.71116 In April 1993, Biden spent a week in the Balkans and held a tense three-hour meeting with Serbian leader Slobodan Milošević.119 Biden related that he told Milošević, "I think you're a damn war criminal and you should be tried as one."119 Biden wrote an amendment in 1992 to compel the Bush administration to arm the Bosnians, but deferred in 1994 to a somewhat softer stance preferred by the Clinton administration, before signing on the following year to a stronger measure sponsored by Bob Dole and Joe Lieberman.119 The engagement led to a successful NATO peacekeeping effort.71 Biden has called his role in affecting Balkans policy in the mid-1990s his "proudest moment in public life" that related to foreign policy.116 In 1999, during the Kosovo War, Biden supported the NATO bombing campaign against Serbia and Montenegro,71 and co-sponsored with his friend John McCain the McCain-Biden Kosovo Resolution, which called on President Clinton to use all necessary force, including ground troops, to confront Milosevic over Serbian actions in Kosovo.116120 In 1998, Congressional Quarterly named Biden one of "Twelve Who Made a Difference" for playing a lead role in several foreign policy matters, including NATO enlargement and the successful passage of bills to streamline foreign affairs agencies and punish religious persecution overseas.121 Biden receiving a 1997 tour of a new facility at Delaware's Dover Air Force Base Biden had voted against authorization for the Gulf War in 1991,116 siding with 45 of the 55 Democratic senators; he said the U.S. was bearing almost all the burden in the anti-Iraq coalition.122 Biden was a strong supporter of the 2001 war in Afghanistan, saying "Whatever it takes, we should do it."123 Regarding Iraq, Biden stated in 2002 that Saddam Hussein was a threat to national security, and that there was no option but to eliminate that threat.124 In October 2002, Biden voted in favor of the Authorization for Use of Military Force Against Iraq, justifying the Iraq War.116 While he soon became a critic of the war and viewed his vote as a "mistake", he did not push to require a U.S. withdrawal.116119 He supported the appropriations to pay for the occupation, but argued repeatedly that the war should be internationalized, that more soldiers were needed, and that the Bush administration should "level with the American people" about the cost and length of the conflict.115120 By late 2006, Biden's stance had shifted, and he opposed the troop surge of 2007,116119 saying General David Petraeus was "dead, flat wrong" in believing the surge could work.125 Biden was instead a leading advocate for dividing Iraq into a loose federation of three ethnic states.126 In November 2006, Biden and Leslie H. Gelb, President Emeritus of the Council on Foreign Relations, released a comprehensive strategy to end sectarian violence in Iraq.127 Rather than continuing the present approach or withdrawing, the plan called for "a third way": federalizing Iraq and giving Kurds, Shiites, and Sunnis "breathing room" in their own regions.128 In September 2007, a non-binding resolution passed the Senate endorsing such a scheme.127 However, the idea was unfamiliar, had no political constituency, and failed to gain traction.125 Iraq's political leadership united in denouncing the resolution as a de facto partitioning of the country, and the U.S. Embassy in Baghdad issued a statement distancing itself.127 In March 2004, Biden secured the brief release of Libyan democracy activist and political prisoner Fathi Eljahmi, after meeting with leader Muammar Gaddafi in Tripoli.129130 In May 2008, Biden sharply criticized President George W. Bush for his speech to Israel's Knesset in which he suggested that some Democrats were acting in the same way some Western leaders did when they appeased Hitler in the runup to World War II. Biden stated: "This is bullshit. This is malarkey. This is outrageous. Outrageous for the president of the United States to go to a foreign country, sit in the Knesset ... and make this kind of ridiculous statement." Biden later apologized for using the expletive. Biden further stated, "Since when does this administration think that if you sit down, you have to eliminate the word 'no' from your vocabulary?"131 Delaware matters Biden was a familiar figure to his Delaware constituency, by virtue of his daily train commuting from there,14 and generally sought to attend to state needs.132Biden was a strong supporter of increased Amtrak funding and rail security;132 he hosted barbecues and an annual Christmas dinner for the Amtrak crews, and they would sometimes hold the last train of the night a few minutes so he could catch it.38132 He earned the nickname "Amtrak Joe" as a result (and in 2011, Amtrak's Wilmington Station was named the Joseph R. Biden Jr. Railroad Station, in honor of the over 7,000 trips he made from there).133134 He was an advocate for Delaware military installations, including Dover Air Force Base and New Castle Air National Guard Base.135 In 1975, Biden broke from liberal orthodoxy when he took legislative action to limit desegregation busing.69 In doing so, he said busing was a "bankrupt idea violated the cardinal rule of common sense," and that his opposition would make it easier for other liberals to follow suit.69 Three years later, Wilmington's federally mandated cross-district busing plan generated much turmoil, and in trying to legislate a compromise solution, Biden found himself alienating both black and white voters for a while.136 Beginning in 1991, Biden served as an adjunct professor at the Widener University School of Law, Delaware's only law school, teaching a seminar on constitutional law.137138 The seminar was one of Widener's most popular, often with a waiting list for enrollment.138 Biden typically co-taught the course with another professor, taking on at least half the course minutes and sometimes flying back from overseas to make one of the classes.139140 Biden gives an opening statement and questions at a Senate Foreign Relations Committee hearing on Iraq in 2007 Biden was a sponsor of bankruptcy legislation during the 2000s, which was sought by MBNA, one of Delaware's largest companies, and other credit card issuers.14 Biden allowed an amendment to the bill to increase the homestead exemption for homeowners declaring bankruptcy and fought for an amendment to forbid anti-abortion felons from using bankruptcy to discharge fines; the overall bill was vetoed by Bill Clinton in 2000 but then finally passed as the Bankruptcy Abuse Prevention and Consumer Protection Act in 2005, with Biden supporting it.14 The downstate Sussex County region is the nation's top chicken-producing area, and Biden held up trade agreements with Russia when that country stopped importing U.S. chickens.132 In 2007, Biden requested and gained $67 million worth of projects for his constituents through congressional earmarks.141 Biden sits on the board of advisors of the Close Up Foundation, which brings high school students to Washington for interaction with legislators on Capitol Hill.142 Characteristics as senator Following his initial election in 1972, Biden was re-elected to six additional terms, in the elections of 1978, 1984, 1990, 1996, 2002, and 2008, usually getting about 60 percent of the vote.132 He did not face strong opposition; Pete du Pont, then governor, chose not to run against him in 1984.69 Biden spent 28 years as a junior senator due to the two-year seniority of his Republican colleague William V. Roth Jr. After Roth was defeated for re-election by Tom Carper in 2000, Biden became Delaware's senior senator. He then became the longest-serving senator in Delaware history.143 In May 1999, Biden set the mark for youngest senator to cast 10,000 votes.121 Biden's official Senate photo as of late 2006 With a net worth between $59,000 and $366,000, and almost no outside income or investment income, Biden was consistently ranked as one of the least wealthy members of the Senate.144145146 Biden stated that he was listed as the second poorest member in Congress, a distinction that he was not proud of, but attributed to being elected early in his career.147 Biden realized early in his senatorial career how vulnerable poorer public officials are to offers of financial contributions in exchange for policy support, and he pushed campaign finance reform measures during his first term.69 During his years as a senator, Biden amassed a reputation for loquaciousness,148149150 with his questions and remarks during Senate hearings being especially known for being long-winded.151152 He has been a strong speaker and debater and a frequent and effective guest on the Sunday morning talk shows.152 In public appearances, he is known to deviate from prepared remarks at will.153 According to political analyst Mark Halperin, he has shown "a persistent tendency to say silly, offensive, and off-putting things";152 The New York Times writes that Biden's "weak filters make him capable of blurting out pretty much anything".150 Nor is Biden known for modesty; journalist James Traub has written that "Biden's vanity and his regard for his own gifts seem considerable even by the rarefied standards of the U.S. Senate."125 Political writer Howard Fineman has said that, "Biden is not an academic, he's not a theoretical thinker, he's a great street pol. He comes from a long line of working people in Scranton—auto salesmen, car dealers, people who know how to make a sale. He has that great Irish gift."38 Political columnist David S. Broder has viewed Biden as having grown since he came to Washington and since his failed 1988 presidential bid: "He responds to real people—that's been consistent throughout. And his ability to understand himself and deal with other politicians has gotten much much better."38 Traub concludes that "Biden is the kind of fundamentally happy person who can be as generous toward others as he is to himself."125 2008 presidential election Biden ran for the Democratic nomination for president in 2008, and on the national ticket as eventual nominee Barack Obama's running-mate. Biden presidential campaign Main article: Joe Biden presidential campaign, 2008 Biden's 2008 campaign logo Biden had thought about running for president again ever since his failed 1988 bid.2 Biden declared his candidacy for president on January 31, 2007, after having discussed running for months prior,156 and first made a formal announcement to Tim Russert on Meet the Press on January 7, stating he would "be the best Biden I can be."157 In January 2006, Delaware newspaper columnist Harry F. Themal wrote that Biden "occupies the sensible center of the Democratic Party."158 Themal concludes that this is the position Biden desires, and that in a campaign "he plans to stress the dangers to the security of the average American, not just from the terrorist threat, but from the lack of health assistance, crime, and energy dependence on unstable parts of the world."158 During his campaign, Biden focused on the war in Iraq and his support for the implementation of the Biden-Gelb plan to achieve political success. He touted his record in the Senate as the head of major congressional committees and his experience on foreign policy. Despite speculation to the contrary,159 Biden rejected the notion of accepting the position of Secretary of State, focusing only on the presidency. At a 2007 campaign event, Biden said, "I know a lot of my opponents out there say I'd be a great Secretary of State. Seriously, every one of them. Do you watch any of the debates? 'Joe's right, Joe's right, Joe's right.'"160 Other candidates' comments that "Joe is right" in the Democratic debates were converted into a Biden campaign theme and ad.161 In mid-2007, Biden stressed his foreign policy expertise compared to Obama's, saying of the latter, "I think he can be ready, but right now I don't believe he is. The presidency is not something that lends itself to on-the-job training."162 Biden also said that Obama was copying some of his foreign policy ideas.125 Biden was noted for his one-liners on the campaign trail, saying of Republican then-frontrunner Rudy Giuliani at the debate on October 30, 2007, in Philadelphia, "There's only three things he mentions in a sentence: a noun, and a verb and 9/11."163 Overall, Biden's debate performances were an effective mixture of humor, and sharp and surprisingly disciplined comments.164 Biden campaigning at a house party in Creston, Iowa, July 2007. Biden made remarks during the campaign that attracted controversy. On the day of his January 2007 announcement, he spoke of fellow Democratic candidate and Senator Barack Obama: "I mean, you got the first mainstream African-American who is articulate and bright and clean and a nice-looking guy, I mean, that's a storybook, man."1653 This comment undermined his campaign as soon as it began and significantly damaged his fund-raising capabilities;164 it later took second place on Time magazine's list of Top 10 Campaign Gaffes for 2007.167 Biden had earlier been criticized in July 2006 for a remark he made about his support among Indian Americans: "I've had a great relationship. In Delaware, the largest growth in population is Indian-Americans moving from India. You cannot go to a 7-Eleven or a Dunkin' Donuts unless you have a slight Indian accent. I'm not joking."168 Biden later said the remark was not intended to be derogatory.1684 Overall, Biden had difficulty raising funds, struggled to draw people to his rallies, and failed to gain traction against the high-profile candidacies of Obama and Senator Hillary Clinton;170 he never rose above single digits in the national polls of the Democratic candidates. In the initial contest on January 3, 2008, Biden placed fifth in the Iowa caucuses, garnering slightly less than one percent of the state delegates.171 Biden withdrew from the race that evening, saying "There is nothing sad about tonight.... I feel no regret."172 Despite the lack of success, Biden's stature in the political world rose as the result of his campaign.164 In particular, it changed the relationship between Biden and Obama. Although the two had served together on the Senate Foreign Relations Committee, they had not been close, with Biden having resented Obama's quick rise to political stardom,125173 and Obama having viewed Biden as garrulous and patronizing.174 Now, having gotten to know each other during 2007, Obama appreciated Biden's campaigning style and appeal to working class voters, and Biden was convinced that Obama was "the real deal".173174 Democratic nominee for vice president Main articles: Barack Obama presidential campaign, 2008 and Democratic Party (United States) vice presidential candidates, 2008 Since shortly following Biden's withdrawal from the presidential race, Obama had been privately telling Biden that he was interested in finding an important place for him in a possible Obama administration.175 Biden declined Obama's first request to vet him for the vice presidential slot, fearing the vice presidency would represent a loss in status and voice from his Senate position, but subsequently changed his mind.125176 In a June 22, 2008, interview on NBC's Meet the Press, Biden confirmed that, although he was not actively seeking a spot on the ticket, he would accept the vice presidential nomination if offered.177 In early August, Obama and Biden met in secret to discuss a possible vice-presidential relationship,175 and the two hit it off well personally.173 On August 22, 2008, Barack Obama announced that Biden would be his running mate.178179 The New York Times reported that the strategy behind the choice reflected a desire to fill out the ticket with someone who has foreign policy and national security experience—and not to help the ticket win a swing state or to emphasize Obama's "change" message.180 Other observers pointed out Biden's appeal to middle class and blue-collar voters, as well as his willingness to aggressively challenge Republican nominee John McCain in a way that Obama seemed uncomfortable doing at times.181182 In accepting Obama's offer, Biden ruled out to him the possibility of running for president again in 2016175 (although comments by Biden in subsequent years seemed to back off that stance, with Biden not wanting to diminish his political power by appearing uninterested in advancement).183184185 Biden was officially nominated for vice president on August 27 by voice vote at the 2008 Democratic National Convention in Denver, Colorado.186 Joe Biden speaking at the August 23, 2008 vice presidential announcement in Springfield, Illinois, while presidential nominee Barack Obama listens After his selection as a vice presidential candidate, Biden was criticized by his own Roman Catholic Diocese of Wilmington Bishop Michael Saltarelli over his stance on abortion, which goes against the church's pro-life beliefs and teachings.187 The diocese confirmed that even if elected vice president, Biden would not be allowed to speak at Catholic schools.188 Biden was soon barred from receiving Holy Communion by the bishop of his original hometown of Scranton, Pennsylvania, because of his support for abortion rights;189 however, Biden did continue to receive Communion at his local Delaware parish.188 Scranton became a flash point in the competition for swing state Catholic voters between the Democratic campaign and liberal Catholic groups, who stressed that other social issues should be considered as much or more than abortion, and many bishops and conservative Catholics, who maintained abortion was paramount.190 Biden said he believed that life began at conception but that he would not impose his personal religious views on others.191 Bishop Saltarelli had previously stated regarding stances similar to Biden's: "No one today would accept this statement from any public servant: 'I am personally opposed to human slavery and racism but will not impose my personal conviction in the legislative arena.' Likewise, none of us should accept this statement from any public servant: 'I am personally opposed to abortion but will not impose my personal conviction in the legislative arena.'"188 Biden's vice presidential campaigning gained little media visibility, as far greater press attention was focused on the Republican running mate, Alaskan GovernorSarah Palin.150192 During one week in September 2008, for instance, the Pew Research Center's Project for Excellence in Journalism found that Biden was only included in five percent of the news coverage of the race, far less than for the other three candidates on the tickets.193 Biden nevertheless focused on campaigning in economically challenged areas of swing states and trying to win over blue-collar Democrats, especially those who had supported Hillary Clinton.125150 Biden attacked McCain heavily, despite a long-standing personal friendship;5 he would say, "That guy I used to know, he's gone. It literally saddens me."150 As the financial crisis of 2007–2010 reached a peak with the liquidity crisis of September 2008 and the proposed bailout of United States financial system became a major factor in the campaign, Biden voted in favor of the $700 billion Emergency Economic Stabilization Act of 2008, which passed the Senate 74–25.195 Biden is nominated as the Democratic vice presidential candidate during the third night of the 2008 Democratic National Convention in Denver, Colorado. On October 2, 2008, Biden participated in the campaign's one vice presidential debate with Palin. Post-debate polls found that while Palin exceeded many voters' expectations, Biden had won the debate overall.196 On October 5, Biden suspended campaign events for a few days after the death of his mother-in-law.197 During the final days of the campaign, Biden focused on less-populated, older, less well-off areas of battleground states, especially in Florida, Ohio, and Pennsylvania, where polling indicated he was popular and where Obama had not campaigned or performed well in the Democratic primaries.198199200 He also campaigned in some normally Republican states, as well as in areas with large Catholic populations.200 Under instructions from the Obama campaign, Biden kept his speeches succinct and tried to avoid off-hand remarks, such as one about Obama being tested by a foreign power soon after taking office, which had attracted negative attention.198199Privately, Obama was frustrated by Biden's remarks, saying "How many times is Biden gonna say something stupid?"201Obama campaign staffers referred to Biden blunders as "Joe bombs" and kept Biden uninformed about strategy discussions, which in turn irked Biden.185 Relations between the two campaigns became strained for a month, until Biden apologized on a call to Obama and the two built a stronger partnership.201 Publicly, Obama strategist David Axelrod said that any unexpected comments had been outweighed by Biden's high popularity ratings.202Nationally, Biden had a 60 percent favorability rating in a Pew Research Center poll, compared to Palin's 44 percent.198 Vice President-elect Biden with Vice President Dick Cheney at Number One Observatory Circle, November 13, 2008 On November 4, 2008, Obama was elected President and Biden Vice President of the United States.203 The Obama-Biden ticket won 365 Electoral College votes to McCain-Palin's 173,204 and had a 53–46 percent edge in the nationwide popular vote.205 Biden had continued to run for his Senate seat as well as for Vice President,206 as permitted by Delaware law.1326 On November 4, Biden was also re-elected as senator, defeating Republican Christine O'Donnell.207 Having won both races, Biden made a point of holding off his resignation from the Senate so that he could be sworn in for his seventh term on January 6, 2009.208 He became the youngest senator ever to start a seventh full term, and said, "In all my life, the greatest honor bestowed upon me has been serving the people of Delaware as their United States senator."208 Biden cast his last Senate vote on January 15, supporting the release of the second $350 billion for the Troubled Asset Relief Program.209Biden resigned from the Senate later that day;7 in emotional farewell remarks on the Senate floor, where he had spent most of his adult life, Biden said, "Every good thing I have seen happen here, every bold step taken in the 36-plus years I have been here, came not from the application of pressure by interest groups, but through the maturation of personal relationships."213 Vice Presidency (2009–2017) Post-election transition Biden is sworn into office by Associate Justice John Paul Stevens, January 20, 2009 As the presidential transition of Barack Obama began, Biden said he was in daily meetings with Obama and that McCain was still his friend.214 The U.S. Secret Service codename given to Biden is "Celtic", referencing his Irish roots.215 Biden chose veteran Democratic lawyer and aide Ron Klain to be his chief of staff,216 and Time Washington bureau chief Jay Carney to be his director of communications.217 Biden intended to eliminate some of the explicit roles assumed by the vice presidency of his predecessor, Dick Cheney,218 who had established himself as an autonomous power center.125Otherwise, Biden said he would not model his vice presidency on any of the ones before him, but instead would seek to provide advice and counsel on every critical decision Obama would make.219 Biden said he had been closely involved in all the cabinet appointments that were made during the transition.219 Biden was also named to head the new White House Task Force on Working Families, an initiative aimed at improving the economic well being of the middle class.220 As his last act as Chairman of the Foreign Relations Committee, Biden went on a trip to Iraq, Afghanistan and Pakistan during the second week of January 2009, meeting with the leadership of those countries.221 First term (2009–13) Biden became the 47th Vice President of the United States on January 20, 2009, when he was inaugurated alongside President Barack Obama. Biden is the first United States Vice President from Delaware222 and the first Roman Catholic to attain that office.223 Supreme Court Justice John Paul Stevens administered the oath of office to Biden.224 President Obama walking with Vice President Biden at the White House, February 2009 In the early months of the Obama administration, Biden assumed the role of an important behind-the-scenes counselor.225One role was to adjudicate disputes between Obama's "team of rivals".125 The president compared Biden's efforts to a basketball player "who does a bunch of things that don't show up in the stat sheet."225 Biden played a key role in gaining Senate support for several major pieces of Obama legislation, and was a main factor in convincing Senator Arlen Specter to switch from the Republican to the Democratic party.226 Biden lost an internal debate to Secretary of State Hillary Clinton regarding his opposition to sending 21,000 new troops to the war in Afghanistan.227228 His skeptical voice was still considered valuable within the administration,176 however, and later in 2009 Biden's views achieved more prominence within the White House as Obama reconsidered his Afghanistan strategy.229 Biden made visits to Iraq about once every two months,125 including trips to Baghdad in August and September 2009 to listen to Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki and reiterate U.S. stances on Iraq's future;230 by this time he had become the administration's point man in delivering messages to Iraqi leadership about expected progress in the country.176 More generally, overseeing Iraq policy became Biden’s responsibility, when the president said in 2009: "Joe, you do Iraq".231 Biden said Iraq "could be one of the great achievements of this administration."232 Biden's January 2010 visit to Iraq in the midst of turmoil over banned candidates from the upcoming Iraqi parliamentary election resulted in 59 of the several hundred candidates being reinstated by the Iraqi government two days later.233 By 2012, Biden had made eight trips there, but his oversight of U.S. policy in Iraq receded with the exit in 2011 of U.S. troops.234235 Biden was also in charge of the oversight role for infrastructure spending from the Obama stimulus package intended to help counteract the ongoing recession, and stressed that only worthy projects should get funding.236 He talked with hundreds of governors, mayors, and other local officials in this role.234 During this period, Biden was satisfied that no major instances of waste or corruption had occurred,176 and when he completed that role in February 2011, he said that the number of fraud incidents with stimulus monies had been less than one percent.237 Biden speaks to Navy SEAL trainees, NAB Coronado, California, May 2009 It took some time for the cautious Obama and the blunt, rambling Biden to work out ways of dealing with each other.185 In late April 2009, Biden's off-message response to a question during the beginning of the swine flu outbreak, that he would advise family members against travelling on airplanes or subways, led to a swift retraction from the White House.238 The remark revived Biden's reputation for gaffes,239 and led to a spate of late-night television jokes themed on him being a loose-talking buffoon.229240241 In the face of persistently rising unemployment through July 2009, Biden acknowledged that the administration had "misread how bad the economy was" but maintained confidence that the stimulus package would create many more jobs once the pace of expenditures picked up.242 The same month, Secretary of State Clinton quickly disavowed Biden's remarks disparaging Russia as a power, but despite any missteps, Biden still retained Obama's confidence and was increasingly influential within the administration.243 On March 23, 2010, a microphone picked up Biden telling the president that his signing of the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act was "a big fucking deal" during live national news telecasts. White House press secretary Robert Gibbs replied via Twitter "And yes Mr. Vice President, you're right..."244 Senior Obama advisor Valerie Jarrett said that Biden's loose talk "is part of what makes the vice president so endearing ... We wouldn't change him one bit."243 Former Senate colleague Lindsey Graham said, "If there were no gaffes, there'd be no Joe. He's someone you can't help but like."229 Biden gained a long-running alter ego persona, "The President of Vice", on the satirical news site The Onion, which parodied his job title.245246 Despite their different personalities, Obama and Biden formed a friendship, partly based around Obama's daughter Sasha and Biden's granddaughter Maisy, who attended Sidwell Friends School together.185 Situation Room: Biden, Obama and the U.S. national security team gathered in the White House Situation Room to monitor the progress of the May 2011 U.S. mission to kill Osama bin Laden. Biden opposed going forward with the raid at that time,234247248 but took the lead in notifying Congressional leaders of the successful outcome.249 Biden's most important role within the administration has been to question assumptions, playing a contrarian role.125229Obama said that, "The best thing about Joe is that when we get everybody together, he really forces people to think and defend their positions, to look at things from every angle, and that is very valuable for me."176 Another senior Obama advisor said Biden "is always prepared to be the skunk at the family picnic to make sure we are as intellectually honest as possible."176 On June 11, 2010, Biden represented the United States at the opening ceremony of the World Cup, attended the England v. U.S. game which was tied 1–1, and visited Egypt, Kenya, and South Africa.250 Throughout, Joe and Jill Biden maintained a relaxed atmosphere at their official residence in Washington, often entertaining some of their grandchildren, and regularly returned to their home in Delaware.251 Biden campaigned heavily for Democrats in the 2010 midterm elections, maintaining an attitude of optimism in the face of general predictions of large-scale losses for the party.252 Following large-scale Republican gains in the elections and the departure of White House Chief of Staff Rahm Emanuel, Biden's past relationships with Republicans in Congress became more important.253254 He led the successful administration effort to gain Senate approval for the New START treaty.253254 In December 2010, Biden's advocacy within the White House for a middle ground, followed by his direct negotiations with Senate Minority Leader Mitch McConnell, were instrumental in producing the administration's compromise tax package that revolved around a temporary extension of the Bush tax cuts.254255 Biden then took the lead in trying to sell the agreement to a reluctant Democratic caucus in Congress,254256 which was passed as the Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010. Biden shook hands with President Obama immediately after a call to House Speaker John Boehner concluded the debt ceiling deal that led to the Budget Control Act of 2011. Biden played a key role in forging the deal.257 In March 2011, Obama detailed Biden to lead negotiations between both houses of Congress and the White House in resolving federal spending levels for the rest of the year and avoid a government shutdown.258 By May 2011, a "Biden panel" with six congressional members was trying to reach a bipartisan deal on raising the U.S. debt ceiling as part of an overall deficit reduction plan.259260 The U.S. debt ceiling crisis developed over the next couple of months, but it was again Biden's relationship with McConnell that proved to be a key factor in breaking a deadlock and finally bringing about a bipartisan deal to resolve it, in the form of the Budget Control Act of 2011, signed on August 2, 2011, the same day that an unprecedented U.S. default had loomed.257261262 Biden had spent the most time bargaining with Congress on the debt question of anyone in the administration,261 and one Republican staffer said, "Biden's the only guy with real negotiating authority, and McConnell knows that his word is good. He was a key to the deal."257 2012 re-election campaign Main article: Barack Obama presidential campaign, 2012 In October 2010, Biden stated that Obama had asked him to remain as his running mate for the 2012 presidential election.252 With Obama's popularity on the decline, however, in late 2011 White House Chief of Staff William M. Daley conducted some secret polling and focus group research into the idea of Secretary of State Clinton replacing Biden on the ticket.263 The notion was dropped when the results showed no appreciable improvement for Obama,263 and White House officials later said that Obama had never entertained the idea.264 Biden's May 2012 statement that he was "absolutely comfortable" with same-sex marriage gained considerable public attention in comparison to President Obama's position, which had been described as "evolving".265 Biden made his statement without administration consent, and Obama and his aides were quite irked, since Obama had planned to shift position several months later, in the build-up to the party convention, and since Biden had previously counseled the president to avoid the issue lest key Catholic voters be offended.185266267268 Gay rights advocates seized upon the Biden stance,266 and within days, Obama announced that he too supported same-sex marriage, an action in part forced by Biden's unexpected remarks.269 Biden apologized to Obama in private for having spoken out,267270while Obama acknowledged publicly it had been done from the heart.266 The incident showed that Biden still struggled at times with message discipline;185 as Time wrote, "everyone knows that Biden's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness."234 Relations were also strained between the campaigns when Biden appeared to use his to bolster fundraising contacts for a possible run on his own in the 2016 presidential election, and the vice president ended up being excluded from Obama campaign strategy meetings.263 Biden with President Barack Obama, July 2012 The Obama campaign nevertheless still valued Biden as a retail-level politician who could connect with disaffected, blue collar workers and rural residents, and he had a heavy schedule of appearances in swing states as the Obama re-election campaign began in earnest in spring 2012.101234 An August 2012 remark before a mixed-race audience that proposed Republican relaxation of Wall Street regulations would "put y'all back in chains" led to a similar analysis of Biden's face-to-face campaigning abilities versus tendency to go off track.101271272 The Los Angeles Times wrote, "Most candidates give the same stump speech over and over, putting reporters if not the audience to sleep. But during any Biden speech, there might be a dozen moments to make press handlers cringe, and prompt reporters to turn to each other with amusement and confusion."271 Time magazine wrote that Biden often goes too far and that "Along with the familiar Washington mix of neediness and overconfidence, Biden's brain is wired for more than the usual amount of goofiness."101 Biden was officially nominated for a second term as vice president on September 6 by voice vote at the 2012 Democratic National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina.273 He faced his Republican counterpart, Representative Paul Ryan, in the lone 2012 vice presidential debate on October 11 in Danville, Kentucky. There he made a feisty, emotional defense of the Obama administration's record and energetically attacked the Republican ticket, in an effort to regain campaign momentum lost by Obama's unfocused debate performance against Republican nominee Mitt Romney the week before.274275 On November 6, 2012, the president and vice president were elected to second terms.276 The Obama-Biden ticket won 332 Electoral College votes to Romney-Ryan's 206 and had a 51–47 percent edge in the nationwide popular vote.277 Post-election Biden speaks during the U.S.–China Strategic and Economic Dialogue, in Washington, D.C., July 2013 In December 2012, Biden was named by Obama to head the Gun Violence Task Force, created to address the causes of gun violence in the United States in the aftermath of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting.278 Later that month, during the final days before the country fell off the "fiscal cliff", Biden's relationship with McConnell once more proved important as the two negotiated a deal that led to the American Taxpayer Relief Act of 2012 being passed at the start of 2013.279280 It made permanent much of the Bush tax cuts but raised rates on upper income levels.280 Second term (2013–17) Biden was inaugurated to a second term in the early morning of January 20, 2013, at a small ceremony in his official residence with Justice Sonia Sotomayor presiding (a public ceremony took place on January 21).281 He continued to be in the forefront as, in the wake of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, the Obama administration put forth executive orders and proposed legislation towards new gun control measures105 (the legislation failed to pass).282 During the discussions that led to the October 2013 passage of the Continuing Appropriations Act, 2014, which resolved the U.S. federal government shutdown of 2013 and the U.S. debt-ceiling crisis of 2013, Biden played little role. This was due to Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid and other Democratic leaders cutting the vice president out of any direct talks with Congress, feeling that Biden had given too much away during previous negotiations.283284285 Biden's Violence Against Women Act was reauthorized again in 2013. The act led to further related developments in the creation of the White House Council on Women and Girls, begun in the first term, as well as the White House Task Force to Protect Students from Sexual Assault, begun in January 2014 with Biden as co-chair along with Jarrett.286287 Biden has a strong stance on sexual assault.288 For example, Biden stated to a victim of sexual assault at Stanford University, "you did it... in the hope that your strength might prevent this crime from happening to someone else. Your bravery is breathtaking."288 He has also taken legality into the situation. Biden issued federal guidelines while presenting a speech at the University of New Hampshire. He stated that, "No means no, if you're drunk or you're sober. No means no if you're in bed, in a dorm or on the street. No means no even if you said yes at first and you changed your mind. No means no."289 Biden meeting Turkish Prime Minister Ahmet Davutoğlu, 31 December 2014. Biden said that Kurdish PKK is a "terrorist group"290 As Iraq fell apart during 2014, renewed attention was paid to the Biden-Gelb Iraqi federalization plan of 2006, with some observers suggesting that Biden had been right all along.291292 Biden himself said that the U.S. would follow ISIL "to the gates of hell."293 By 2015, a series of swearings-in and other events where Biden placed his hands on women and girls and talked closely to them had attracted the attention of both the press and social media.294295296297 In one case, a senator issued a statement afterward saying about his daughter, "No, she doesn't think the vice president is creepy."298 On January 17, 2015, secret service agents heard shots were fired as a vehicle drove near Biden's Delaware residence at 8:28 p.m. outside the security perimeter, but the vice president and his wife, Jill were not home. A vehicle was observed by an agent leaving the scene at a high rate of speed.299 On December 8, 2015, Biden spoke in Ukraine's parliament in Kiev.300301 On February 29, 2016, Biden gave a speech at the 88th Academy Awards to do with awareness for sexual assault; he also introduced Lady Gaga. On December 8, 2016, Biden went to Ottawa to meet with the Prime Minister of Canada, Justin Trudeau.302 Death of Beau On May 30, 2015—almost forty years after the death of Biden's first wife and daughter—Biden's son Beau died of brain cancer at age 46, after battling it for several years. The nature and seriousness of the illness had not been previously disclosed to the public, and Biden had quietly reduced his public schedule in order to spend more time with his son, who at the time of his death had been widely seen as the frontrunner to be the Democratic nominee for Governor of Delaware in 2016.6162 The vice president's office issued a statement saying, "The entire Biden family is saddened beyond words."303 2016 presidential race During much of his second term, Biden was said to be preparing for a possible bid for the 2016 Democratic presidential nomination.304 At age 74 on Inauguration Day in January 2017, he would have been the oldest president on inauguration in history.305 With his family, many friends, and donors encouraging him in mid-2015 to enter the race, and with Hillary Clinton's favorability ratings in decline at that time, Biden was reported to again be seriously considering the prospect and a "Draft Biden 2016" PAC was established.304306307 As of September 11, 2015, Biden was still uncertain whether or not to run. Biden cited the recent death of his son being a large drain on his emotional energy, and that "nobody has a right ... to seek that office unless they're willing to give it 110% of who they are."308 On October 21, speaking from a podium in the Rose Garden with his wife and President Obama by his side, Biden announced his decision not to enter the race for the Democratic presidential nomination in the 2016 election.309310311 In January 2016, Biden affirmed not running was the right decision, but he admitted to regretting not running for President "every day."312313 As of the end of January 2016, neither Biden nor President Barack Obama had endorsed any candidate for the 2016 presidential election. Biden did miss his annual Thanksgiving tradition of going to Nantucket, opting instead to travel abroad and meet with several European leaders, and took time to meet with Martin O'Malley, having previously met with Bernie Sanders. Neither of these meetings were considered endorsements, as Biden has said that he will meet with any candidate who asks.314 Following Obama's endorsement of Hillary Clinton on June 9, 2016, Biden also endorsed her later the same day.315 Though Biden and Clinton were supposed to campaign together in Scranton on July 8, the appearance was canceled by Clinton in light of the shooting of Dallas police officers the previous day.316 Biden meeting with Vice President-elect Mike Pence on November 10, 2016 Since making his endorsement of Clinton, Biden has publicly displayed his disagreements with the policies of Republican presidential nominee Donald Trump. On June 20, Biden critiqued Trump's proposal to temporarily ban Muslims from entering the country as well as his stated intent to build a wall between the United States and Mexico border, furthering that Trump's suggestion to either torture and or kill family members of terrorists was both damaging to American values and "deeply damaging to our security."317 During an interview with George Stephanopoulos at the 2016 Democratic National Convention on July 26, Biden asserted that "moral and centered" voters would not vote for Trump.318 On October 21, the anniversary of his choice to not run, Biden said he wished he was still in high school so he could take Trump "behind the gym."319 On October 24, Biden clarified he would only have fought Trump if he was still in high school,320 and the following day, October 25, Trump responded that he'd "love that".321 Post-vice presidency During a tour of the U.S. Senate with reporters before leaving office, on December 5, 2016, Biden refused to rule out a potential bid for the Presidency in the 2020 presidential election, after leaving office as Vice President. If he were to run in 2020, Biden would be 77 years old on election day.322323324 He reasserted his ambivalence about running on an appearance of The Late Show with Stephen Colbert on December 7, in which he stated "never say never" about running for President in 2020, while also admitting he did not see a scenario in which he would run for office again.325326 He seemingly announced on January 13, 2017, exactly one week prior to the expiration of his vice presidential term, that he would not run.327 However, four days later, on January 17, he seemed to backtrack, stating "I'll run if I can walk."1 Since leaving office Biden plans to develop a partnership with the University of Delaware that will focus on economic and domestic policy. He is also working with the University of Pennsylvania where he will work on foreign policy and global engagement initiatives.328 He will also pursue his "Cancer Moonshot" agenda.329 Political positions Main article: Political positions of Joe Biden Biden has supported deficit spending on fiscal stimulus in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009;338339 the increased infrastructure spending proposed by the Obama administration;339 mass transit, including Amtrak, bus, and subway subsidies;340same-sex marriage;341 and the reduced military spending proposed in the Obama Administration's fiscal year 2014 budget.342343 A method that political scientists use for gauging ideology is to compare the annual ratings by the Americans for Democratic Action (ADA) with the ratings by the American Conservative Union (ACU).344 Biden has a lifetime liberal 72 percent score from the ADA through 2004, while the ACU awarded Biden a lifetime conservative rating of 13 percent through 2008.345 Using another metric, Biden has a lifetime average liberal score of 77.5 percent, according to a National Journal analysis that places him ideologically among the center of Senate Democrats as of 2008.346 The Almanac of American Politics rates congressional votes as liberal or conservative on the political spectrum, in three policy areas: economic, social, and foreign. For 2005–2006, Biden's average ratings were as follows: the economic rating was 80 percent liberal and 13 percent conservative, the social rating was 78 percent liberal and 18 percent conservative, and the foreign rating was 71 percent liberal and 25 percent conservative.347 This has not changed much over time; his liberal ratings in the mid-1980s were also in the 70–80 percent range.69 Various advocacy groups have given Biden scores or grades as to how well his votes align with the positions of each group. The American Civil Liberties Union gives him an 80 percent lifetime score,335 with a 91 percent score for the 110th Congress.336 Biden opposes drilling for oil in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge and supports governmental funding to find new energy sources.348 Biden believes action must be taken on global warming. He co-sponsored the Sense of the Senate resolution calling on the United States to be a part of the United Nations climate negotiations and the Boxer-Sanders Global Warming Pollution Reduction Act, the most stringent climate bill in the United States Senate.349 Biden was given an 85 percent lifetime approval rating from AFL-CIO,331 and he voted for the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA).350 Distinctions Biden has received honorary degrees from the University of Scranton (1976),351 Saint Joseph's University (1981),352 Widener University School of Law (2000),138Emerson College (2003),353 his alma mater the University of Delaware (2004),354 Suffolk University Law School (2005),355 and his other alma mater Syracuse University (2009).356 President Barack Obama presents Vice President Joe Biden with the Presidential Medal of Freedom with distinction during a tribute to the Vice President in the State Dining Room of the White House, Jan. 12, 2017. Biden also received the Chancellor Medal from his alma mater, Syracuse University, in 1980,357 and in 2005, he received the George Arents Pioneer Medal—Syracuse's highest alumni award357—"for excellence in public affairs."358 In 2008, Biden received the Best of Congress Award, for "improving the American quality of life through family-friendly work policies," from Working Mother magazine.359 Also in 2008, Biden shared with fellow Senator Richard Lugar the Hilal-i-Pakistan award from the Government of Pakistan, "in recognition of their consistent support for Pakistan."360 In 2009, Biden received the Golden Medal of Freedom award from Kosovo, that region's highest award, for his vocal support for their independence in the late 1990s.361 Biden is an inductee of the Delaware Volunteer Firemen's Association Hall of Fame.362 He was named to the Little League Hall of Excellence in 2009.363 On June 25, 2016, Joe Biden received the freedom of County Louth in the Republic of Ireland. 364 On January 12, 2017, Obama surprised Biden by awarding him the Presidential Medal of Freedom, with distinction, during a farewell press conference at the White House honoring Biden and his wife. Obama said he was awarding the Medal of Freedom to Biden for "faith in your fellow Americans, for your love of country and a lifetime of service that will endure through the generations."365366 It was the first and only time Obama awarded the Medal of Freedom with the additional honor of distinction, an honor which his three predecessors had reserved only for President Ronald Reagan, Colin Powell and Pope John Paul II, respectively.367 Almanac Main article: Electoral history of Joe Biden U.S. Senators are popularly elected and take office January 3 for a six-year term (except when appointed to fill existing vacancies). Writings by Biden Joe Biden speaking to the Service Employees International Union, January 2007 * Also paperback edition, Random House 2008, ISBN 0-8129-7621-5. * * * * * * * * * * * *